Cough Syrup
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Life's too short to even care at all/ SUICIDE THEME


Naruto Fanfiction

Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**PERHATIAN!**

OOC (FOR ALL CHARA), TYPO, RATED M (NOT FOR LEMON, BUT FOR SUICIDAL THEME AND THE DESCRIPTION OF THE BODY), AU, dan kekurangan lainnya

Cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan alur maju, jadi ada alur mau dan mundur tanpa peringatan sebelumnya.

Selamat membaca dan menikmati cerita ini

.

**COUGH SYRUP**

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away to some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

[Young the Giant]

.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Ia merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga. Ia seorang perempuan yang cantik, anggun, dan penuh dengan tatakrama, khas seorang wanita Hyuuga. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna biru tua, seperti pantulan laut di malam hari yang cerah. Bola matanya sekeruh abu sehabis pembakaran, dan kulitnya seputih _porcelain_. Hyuuga Hinata adalah tunanganku dan sekarang merupakan calon istriku.

Kami berkenalan di pesta ulang tahun Hyuuga Hiashi ke-60. Pesta dirayakan dua hari dan dua malam dengan sangat meriah. Semua tokoh penting di negara, politikus, professor, petinggi-petinggi negara maupun lembaga swasta, sampai beberapa artis dan aktor turut hadir memeriahkan acara ulang tahun itu, termasuk keluargaku, Uchiha.

"Sasuke, ayo sini," ajak Ibu. Aku sudah punya firasat sebenarnya, sejak enam bulan sebelum acara ulang tahun Hyuuga Hiashi, Ayah dan Ibuku tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang keluarga Hyuuga dan seluruh harta mereka yang tidak habis-habis. Selain itu, beberapa kali (hampir setiap waktu, sebenarnya) Ibu selalu mengatakan padaku tentang Hyuuga Hinata, anak perempuan pertama keluarga Hyuuga. Ibu mengatakan bahwa ia perempuan yang cantik, anggun, dan sangat pantas kalau masuk dan bergabung bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha. Dari situ saja aku bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh para orangtua kami.

Saat kami bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku mengira bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah manekin _porcelain_ yang dipahat dengan sangat detail dan cantik. Terlalu hidup untuk dikatakan mahaseni, tetapi terlalu indah untuk seorang wanita. Kimononya berwarna ungu muda dengan motif lavender dan burung _phoenix_. Rambutnya disanggul sehingga nenambah kesan elegan. Bola matanya seperti kabut di puncak gunung.

"Hyuuga Hinata," katanya sambil membungkuk formal.

"Uchiha Sasuke," kataku.

.

"Gaun seperti apa yang bagus menurutmu?" tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan majalah yang isinya model gaun pengantin. Aku tidak begitu tertarik, karena kalaupun Hinata hanya berbalut handuk putih ketika menikah, ia sudah sangat cantik.

"Kupikir apa saja cocok untukmu," kataku jujur. Kami berdua sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah keluargaku. Sejak kami berkenalan, kami memutuskan untuk sering bertemu. Dan intensitas pertemuan itu meningkat dan Hinata menjadi sering datang berkunjung ke rumah, membantu Ibu memasak sampai ikut makan malam. Ibuku cukup senang dengan kehadiran Hinata, karena selain akhirnya ada orang yang mau membantunya memasak dan tidak hanya menghabiskan makanannya, Hinata juga menemani Ibu mengobrol dan belanja.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sejak sebulan yang lalu," katanya, setengah kesal dan setengah gemas. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"Aku memang suka melihatmu dengan apa saja," kataku. Aku bisa menangkap rona merah dari kedua pipinya yang putih pucat seperti keramik.

"Karena berunding denganmu tidak memberikan solusi," katanya sambil berdiri dari kursi, "aku akan memilih gaun pengantinku dengan Ibu Mertuaku saja."

Dan dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di taman belakang.

.

Satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan kami, Hinata meminta bertemu di Starbucks. Kami duduk di _smoking area_, itu karena Hinata sedang tidak ingin terkena AC berlebih. Mungkin akan membuat kulitnya kusam atau apa, aku tidak begitu paham.

"Kalau Ibu tahu kita bertemu padahal kau sedang dipingit," kataku, "aku bisa dibunuh."

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku akan menghentikannya. Aku tidak mau menjadi janda sesaat setelah menikah," katanya. Mendengar kalimatnya, jantungku berdegup gila-gilaan. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, bahwa besok kami akan menikah. Ia akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha yang baru. Nyonnya-ku.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyaku kembali ke topik. "Kenapa ingin bertemu?"

Hinata menyesap pelan kopi panasnya. Ia tampak seperti sudah menduga pertanyaanku dan tidak mau terburu-buru menjawab. "Sasuke," panggilnya tanpa _suffix_, "saat ini aku bahagia sekali," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap bayangannya di pantulan cairan kopi yang hitam dan kental. Aku menatapnya. Hinata cantik sekali, tetapi aku merasa sesuatu yang lain darinya.

"Aku juga bahagia," kataku. Ia menatapku. Senyumnya tidak pudar dari wajah ayunya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke," katanya lagi. Angin musim panas bertiup kencang. Bau matahari dan bahu asap rokok bercampur di udara.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah datang melengkapi semuanya."

.

Gereja sudah penuh dengan tamu. Aku merasa mual dan sakit perut sedari tadi pagi, tetapi mati-matian kutahan. Itachi sudah keluar bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu, duduk di kursi terdepan di dalam Gereja. Aku sendirian di ruang _fitting_.

Hinata berada di ruang _fitting_ yang lain. Tadi aku sempat ingin menemui Hinata, tetapi Ibu melarang, katanya aku akan melihatnya juga ketika mengucap janji suci. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niat. Lagipula, aku memang sudah pernah melihat Hinata dengan balutan gaun pengantin, itu pun dipaksa ikut oleh Ibuku ketika Hinata _fitting_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Yah, Hinata pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sudah waktunya," panggil seorang _wedding organizer_. Aku segera bangkit dari kursi tungguku, merapikan kembali jas yang sudah licin, dan melangkah keluar dari ruang _fitting_.

Aku bohong kalau bilang tidak gugup. Aku gugup sampai aku harus memaksakan langkah kakiku menuju aula Gereja. Dari luar gereja, aku sudah melihat betapa penuh kursi yang terisi dan Pak Pendeta sudah berdiri di belakang altar. Si _wedding organizer_ sudah menghilang entah kemana, mungkin mengurus hal lain. Aku berjalan mantap ke depan altar dan aku mampu melihat banyak wajah, sebagian aku kenal, sebagian lagi samar-samar, mungkin rekan bisnis Ayah ataupun keluarga Hyuuga. Aku kini berdiri di depan altar, menanti pengantin wanitaku yang sebentar lagi akan datang bersama dengan Ayahnya.

Seharusnya tidak lama lagi aku menunggu, tetapi entah kenapa semua terasa lama. Dan sepertinya bukan aku saja yang merasakan hal itu. Para tamu undangan saling pandang satu sama lain, bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik. Ibu, Ayah, dan Itachi juga melayangkan pandangan bingung, tetapi menahan mulut mereka. Para _wedding organizer_ mulai menghubungi satu sama lain lewat _walkie_-_talkie_.

Hatiku bertalu kencang. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ini salah satu bagian dari drama pembukaan? Kenapa Hinata tidak muncul juga? Apakah dia memutuskan untuk kabur di hari ini? Kepalaku pusing ketika pikiran itu datang.

Namun, itu tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Hinata adalah orang yang paling menantikan pernikahan kami. Ia sangat bersemangat ketika menyiapkan segalanya. Konsep pesta, kue pengantin, dansa pertama, bahkan sampai tatanan rambut seluruh keluarga kedua belah pihak ia yang mengaturnya. Jadi, mana mungkin ia kabur begitu saja. Omong kosong sekali.

Lagipula, kemarin ia datang menemuiku hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Dan untuk berterima kasih.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak.

_Berterima kasih._

"Aku akan mencari Hinata," kataku entah pada siapa, mungkin lebih pada diriku sendiri. Lalu, mengabaikan semuanya, tatapan bingung, tatapan resah, bahkan bisikan-bisikan dari para tamu undangan, aku melangkah keluar dari gereja, dan aku diikuti oleh keluargaku serta keluarga Hinata.

Aku baru saja sampai tepat di luar aula gereja, tepat berada di bawah dari gedung tinggi gereja saat gaun putih berat itu jatuh dihadapanku. Bunyinya seperti daging seberat 50 kg dijatuhkan dari langit, hancur berantakan. Baunya seperti daging kambing yang pernah dimasak oleh Ibu dan Hinata, amis dan membuat mual. Warna merah darah memblokir seluruh penglihatanku. Jas putih yang kukenakan sudah berwarna merah, tetapi aku tidak sadar.

Kalau ada yang teriak dibelakangku, aku tidak mendengarnya. Seolah mengalami vertigo dan tinitus, aku merasa duniaku berputar-putar dan sunyi. Dengan pelan, aku melihat ke bawah, tempat daging tadi jatuh dihadapanku.

Adalah gaun putih yang sudah kotor dan bercampur dengan darah yang sangat banyak. Namun, aku tahu gaun itu. Aku hapal gaun itu. Aku pernah melihatnya. Itu gaun yang digunakan oleh Hinata untuk pernikahan kami. Kenapa daging itu bisa memakai gaun Hinata? Dimana pengantinku?

Suara jeritan Hanabi, adik Hinata, terasa sangat jauh. Kalau ia pingsan di tempat dan langsung dibopong oleh kakak sepupunya, Neji, aku juga tidak tahu. Suara Itachi yang memanggilku juga tidak mampu kurespon. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap onggokan daging berbalut gaun pengantin dihadapanku.

Kulitnya pucat, seperti _porcelain_. Kedua tangan dan kakinya rotasi dan angulasi, membuatku ngilu saat melihatnya. Beberapa tulang mecuat keluar dari persendian. Lelucon macam apa ini?

Dengan pelan lagi, aku menatap wajah dari daging tersebut. Entah siapa dia, aku tidak mengenalnya. Kepalanya hancur dan onggokan otak terburai keluar. Darah keluar dari semua lubang di tubuhnya. Wajahnya putih pucat seperti keramik, tetapi seperti keramik yang telah hancur. Dan rambutnya...

Rambutnya membuatku sangat bingung. Tidak ada sanggul cantik seperti yang diidamkan Hinata. Tidak ada rambut lebat panjang yang sangat kusukai. Onggokan daging itu nyaris tidak berambut. Rambutnya dipotong secara asal-asalan sampai benar-benar hampir botak.

Siapa dia?

Dimana pengantinku?

"SASUKE!"

Itachi membalikkan tubuhku secara paksa dan aku langsung bisa menatap pantulanku di irisnya yang sehitam malam. Ada seorang lelaki yang sudah siap menikah dan kini tubuhnya berlumur darah. Darah...

Darah dari...

Aku muntah di depan Itachi. Kalaupun aku mengotori jasnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Aku muntah sampai perutku terasa berlipat dan sampai tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukeluarkan.

Setelah puas muntah, aku baru menggigil. Kalau aku mulai menjerit dan Itachi mulai memelukku, aku setengah sadar.

Pengantin wanitaku bunuh diri di hari pernikahan kami.

.

**HYUUGA NEJI**

Aku bukan anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, tetapi anak dari adik kembarnya, Hyuuga Hizashi. Semenjak Ayahku meninggal karena sakit, Hyuuga Hiashi menampungku di kediaman utama Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hiashi memiliki seorang anak perempuan kala itu, 3 tahun lebih muda dariku. Seorang anak perempuan bernama Hinata.

Hinata berbeda dengan Ayahnya, wajahnya lembut dan cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti salju yang turun di musim dingin yang paling dingin. Matanya khas Hyuuga, abu-abu seperti kabut. Ia sempurna sebagai seorang Hyuuga, kecuali satu hal, Hinata berambut pendek. Sangat pendek, seperti laki-laki. Kalau bukan karena wajah manisnya dan kimono perempuan yang ia kenakan, aku tidak akan tahu bahwa Hinata adalah penerus utama dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hinata-_sama_, ini sudah saatnya Anda belajar kaligrafi," kataku. Hinata sedang asyik menyusun balok-balok rumah ketika aku menghampirinya. Ia tampak merenggut.

"Apa tidak bisa diundur lagi, kakak?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela napas. Hinata kecil tidak begitu suka menerima pelajaran-pelajaran seperti itu, padahal itu sangat berguna baginya.

"Anda adalah penerus keluarga Hyuuga," kataku, seperti hapalan, "kalau Anda terus-menerus seperti ini, selamanya Anda tidak diperbolehkan memanjangkan rambut."

Hinata tampak tidak setuju denganku, tetapi ia membereskan balok-balok rumahnya dan disimpan kembali ke bawah tempat tidurnya. "Jangan beritahu Ayah ya," katanya. Itulah yang terus dikatakannya padaku. Setiap kali Hinata meluangkan waktu melakukan sesuatu, ia akan selalu memberitahuku agar tidak memberitahu Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hyuuga Hiashi memiliki prinsip hidup sebagai orang yang sempurna. Aku bisa memahaminya, karena beliau sudah menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga sejak usia muda. Beban yang dipikulnya sudah berat sedari awal, membimbing keluarga, mengurus perusahaan, dan akhirnya kehilangan saudara kembarnya. Hyuuga Hiashi harus terlihat sempurna dan tanpa celah dihadapan kawan ataupun lawannya.

.

Hanabi lahir ketika Hinata berusia 5 tahun. Seorang anak perempuan lagi. Ia tidak seperti Hinata. Ia mewarisi wajah tegas Ayahnya, sampai-sampai orang berasumsi bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi akan mengangkat Hanabi sebagai penerusnya, bukan Hinata.

Wajah bila orang berpikiran seperti itu, karena sedari kecil, Hanabi boleh memanjangkan rambutnya. Tidak adil? Tidak juga. Hanabi lebih bisa melakukan segalanya dibandingkan Hinata yang masih suka mengabiskan waktu luang dengan tidak berguna.

"Kalian ada jadwal berkuda setelah makan siang," aku kembali mengingatkan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak suka berkuda," kata Hinata. Hinata tidak menyukai banyak hal, dan semua hal yang tidak disukainya adalah semua hal penting untuk menunjang kehidupannya.

"Apa yang kau sukai, kakak?" tanya Hanabi. Rambutnya panjang, sudah sepanjang aku, tetapi Hinata masih bertahan dengan rambut pendek laki-lakinya.

"Aku suka jika tidak harus dipaksa belajar," katanya.

"Tapi kau harus belajar," kata Hanabi, "kau kan penerus keluarga Hyuuga."

.

**HYUUGA HINATA**

Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, apa kalian mempunyai suatu impian? Kalau kalian punya, apakah impian kalian itu? Kaya? Pintar? Punya banyak uang? Hidup bahagia dan sejahtera?

Kalau kalian hidup bahagia dan sejahtera, seperti apa definisinya? Apakah kaya raya tujuh turunan? Punya aset dimana-mana dan dikenal banyak orang? Uang yang tidak pernah habis sampai bisa dibuang-buang? Atau memiliki seluruh ilmu pengetahuan di dunia ini?

Aku juga ingin hidup bahagia dan sejahtera. Aku selalu menginginkan hal itu, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin aku menginginkan itu selama aku hidup di dunia ini. Namun, definisi hidup bahagia dan sejahtera semua orang berbeda-beda. Tidak seperti matematika yang merupakan ilmu pasti, kehidupan manusia tidak seperti itu. Tidak bisa disamaratakan. Pandangan orang satu dengan yang lain berbeda. Inilah yang menyebabkan manusia adalah mahluk yang kompleks.

Namun, manusia tidak mustahil untuk dipahami, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Yah, jangankan mencoba memahami orang lain, aku saja terkadang tidak mampu memahami diri sendiri, seperti siapa aku, apa yang aku inginkan, atau hal sederhana seperti itu.

.

Malam hari itu aku menangis dengan begitu keras karena Ayah membakar semua balok-balok rumah yang biasa kumainkan untuk membuang waktu. Aku sangat sedih, bukan hanya karena aku idak bisa bermain lagi, tetapi karena itu merupakan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Ibu ketika aku berulangtahun.

"Jangan menangis!" bentak Ayah, yang mana membuatku semakin keras menangis. Kenapa Ayah berbicara dengan begitu keras? Kenapa wajah Ayah tampak sangat mengerikan.

"Suamiku, sudahlah!" lerai Ibuku. Aku ingin memeluknya dan ingin merasa aman, tetapi Ayah menarikku menjauh dari Ibu.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya! Lihat dia sekarang! Anak Bodoh!" bentaknya lagi, entah pada Ibu atau padaku, atau mungkin keduanya. "Bermain saja bisanya! Menguasai kaligrafi saja tidak bisa!"

Ibuku bungkam. Seluruh pelayan bungkam. Aku melihat dari sudut mataku kakak Neji, sepupuku yang juga bertugas menjagaku. Ia menatapku datar, seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"_Jangan beritahu Ayah ya."_

.

Seluruh tanganku sakit karena disabet 20 kali oleh _sensei_ kaligrafi kami. Hanya aku saja, Hanabi dan Kak Neji tidak. Hanya aku saja, karena aku adalah yang paling payah di antara semuanya.

"Aku malu sebagai gurumu," katanya dingin. Selain menyabet, sepertinya ia ingin melempar kertas kaligrafiku ke wajahku sendiri, seperti aku adalah aibnya.

"Maaf," kataku. Tanganku berdenyut-denyut dan merah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain minta maaf, toh aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Rambutku saja masih sependek laki-laki.

"_Sensei_, sudahlah," kata Hanabi, adikku, si pahlawan. Si sempurna. Rambutnya panjang dan tampak sangat cantik. Kapan aku bisa memiliki rambut seperti itu, mungkin seratus tahun berlalu pun, aku tetap tidak bisa memilikinya.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" bentak _sensei_, bukan pada Hanabi, tapi padaku.

Mana bisa aku meneruskan pekerjaanku kalau tanganku sudah luka dan lecet?

Namun, aku lebih tidak bisa menolak perintahnya lagi.

.

**HYUUGA NEJI**

Tiga bulan menjelang pernikahan Hinata dengan Uchiha Sasuke, mendadak ia membersihkan seluruh kamarnya. Para pelayan sampai bingung sendiri, karena Hinata yang melakukan semuanya sendirian.

"Nona, biarkan kami saja," kata seorang pelayan perempuan. Ia ketakutan setengah mati saat Hinata melepaskan seluruh gorden ungunya seorang diri.

"Tidak apa," kata Hinata. Pelayan perempuan itu gemetar ketakutan saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata.

"Neji-_sama_," katanya. Ia menatapku seolah meminta bantuan agar Hinata tidak melanjutkan aksi yang menurut pelayan gila.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanyaku. Hinata tersenyum cerah saat melihatku.

"Kak Neji, tolong usir pelayan ini," katanya masih sambil mencopot gordennya, "aku tidak bisa bekerja karena ia terlalu berisik." Wajah si pelayan sudah hampir pingsan.

Karena kasihan, aku menyuruhnya keluar untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan lain. "Kenapa Anda mencopot semua gorden kamar Anda?" tanyaku.

Hinata selesai mencopot gorden dan turun menghampiri aku. Lengan kimono-nya digulung dan ia tampak berkeringat banyak. "Aku sedang membereskan kamarku," katanya.

Aku menatapnya bingung, "dengan cara mencopot gorden?"

"Untuk dicuci," jawabnya, "sudah lama sekali gorden kamarku tidak dicuci."

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pelayan?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia menggeleng mantap. "Harus kulakukan sendiri," katanya. "Ini kan kamarku," lanjutnya.

Aku menghela napas, "tapi Anda nyaris membuatnya mati berdiri tadi," jelasku. Hinata hanya menampilkan senyum manis yang tidak bersalah.

Aku mengamati kamar Hinata, yang sudah dihuninya selama 20 tahun lebih. Sama sekali tidak berubah dekorasinya, kecuali bertambahnya buku-buku dan alat-alat _make-up_ di meja riasnya.

"Membosankan bukan, dekorasi kamar ini?" tanya Hinata. Ia juga menatap sekeliling kamarnya, tetapi tatapannya menerawang jauh dan tidak bisa kujangkau. "Aku sudah hidup di sini selama dua puluh lima tahun, dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dari kamar ini."

"Setidaknya kamarmu bertambah _skin care_," kataku, mencoba bercanda.

Hinata tertawa menanggapinya. "Aku akan mengatur ulang dekorasi kamar ini," katanya. Ia menatapku. "Ayo bantu aku, Kak Neji."

Aku terpaksa membantunya. Aku memasukkan semua gorden Hinata ke _laundry_ dan Hinata mengepak semua buku-bukunya semasa kuliah. Total ada tiga kardus berisi buku-buku kuliahnya.

"Anda yakin mau mengepaknya? Siapa tahu masih terpakai," kataku. Hinata suka membaca dan melihatnya mengepak seluruh hobi dan kesukaannya membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

Namun, hanya anggukan mantap yang kuterima. "Tidak akan kupakai lagi, untuk waktu yang lama," katanya. Akhirnya aku menaruh ketiga kardus itu di gudang penyimpanan. Hanya membuka gorden dan mengepak buku-buku saja sudah memakan waktu satu hari dan seluruh tubuhku terasa pegal. Hinata juga sudah menyerah.

"Sepertinya harus kulanjutkan besok," katanya.

Aku setuju.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata sedang mengepak seluruh foto-foto yang terpajang diseluruh dinding kamaarnya. Tidak hanya itu, Hinata juga memasukkan kimono-kimono favoritnya ke dalam kardus.

"Kenapa Anda memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kardus?" tanyaku. Sebuah timah panas seperti menikamku perlahan lahan, tetapi saat itu aku sama sekali belum sadar.

"Aku akan pindah ke kediaman Uchiha begitu selesai menikah, tidak ada gunanya menyimpan ini di dalam kamar," katanya. Satu kardus sudah diselesaikan.

"Mungkin masih akan berguna sewaktu Anda mengunjungi rumah ini," kataku lagi.

Hinata menggeleng."Aku tahu kakak. Tidak ada gunanya. Ini hanya akan memakan tempat di kamar ini."

"Apa yang akan Anda dekorasi kalau semuanya dimasukkan ke dalam kardus?"

Hinata tersenyum dan merentangan tangannya, seolah ingin megajak dunia berpelukan.

"Semuanya."

.

"Aku akan mengecat ulang kamar ini," katanya mantap. Kini, yang tersisa dari kamar Hinata hanya meja belajar yang kosong, tempat tidur dan lemari baju yang isinya juga tinggal setengah.

"Kenapa di cat ulang?" tanyaku.

"Untuk ganti suasana."

Dan Hinata mengecat ulang semua tembok kamarnya dengan warna putih susu. Bau cat bertahan di dalam kamar itu selama dua minggu. Sisa waktu pernikahan Hinata adalah dua bulan lagi.

.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Pernah keluargaku diundang makan malam bersama dalam rangka merayakan hari ulang tahun Nyonya Hyuuga. Keluarga Hyuuga mereservasi seluruh hotel bintang lima di daerah Ibu Kota dan makan makan diadakan di restorannya.

"Aku senang kau datang," kata Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata malam itu tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia masih cantik dan elegan, tetapi entah mengapa malam hari itu ia tampak sangat berbeda. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Malam hari itu, Hinata memakai gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan. Kakinya dibalut _heels_ berwarna hitam pula. Wajahnya masih sepucat salju. Rambut panjangnya disanggul tinggi, membuat lehernya tampak lebih ramping.

Kami duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Awal acara, sambutan dari Tuan Hyuuga, lalu menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun, potong kue, dan sebagainya. Selanjutnya hidangan mulai disajikan. Dan di sanalah Hinata naik ke atas panggung.

"Selamat malam semuanya," sapa Hinata dari balik _mic_. Suaranya bergema di sepenjuru ruangan. "Selamat ulang tahun Ibu," katanya sambil tersenyum menatap Ibunya. Nyonya Hyuuga balas tersenyum pada putri sulungnya. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu," katanya lagi.

Ia memberi isyarat pada _band_ pengiring dan denting musik mulai bergema di ruangan.

"_Life's too short to even care at all_

_Losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control"_

Suara Hinata mulai mengalun lembut mengikuti irama musik. Seluruh undangan mendengarkan Hinata beryanyi dengan sangat merdu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar Hinata bernyanyi.

"_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum"_

Masuk ke bagian Reff, suara Hinata semakin bertenaga, semakin beremosi.

"_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

_And so I run to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down"_

Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merinding mendengarnya. Seolah bukan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Hinata, tetapi ia seolah berteriak, menjerit.

"_One more spoon of cough syrup now"_

Dan lagu pun selesai.

Ada sebuah senyap sebelum terpuk tangan bergema heboh di dalam ruangan. Aku juga salah satu orang yang bertepuk tangan paling keras.

.

"Mau ke mana Sasuke?" tanya Ibu.

Satu tahun telah berlalu setelah kejadian pernikahan kami. Tidak mudah menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan itu dari otakku. Aku mengalami PTSD selama enam bulan pertama dan takut untuk menutup mataku. Setiap kali aku menutup mata, aku hanya bisa membayangkan Hinata dengan otak berceceran dan gaun pengantin yang berwarna merah, lebih merah dari apapun di dunia ini. Bukan kejadian yang menyenangkan untuk diingat.

"Mau ke kediaman Hyuuga," kataku.

Ibuku langsung paham dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Aku juga tidak mau menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi.

.

**HYUUGA HINATA**

Aku ingin bertanya lagi pada kalian, apakah kalian pernah bangun di pagi hari dan tidak mampu merasakan apapun? Tidak merasa ada harapan baru di pagi hari, keinginan untuk terbangun lagi? Kalau kalian tidak pernah, selamat, karena kalian adalah manusia-manusia kuat yang hebat. Aku iri sekali dengan kalian. Kalau kalian pernah, berarti kita sama. Namun, bukan berarti kita ini tidak hebat dan tidak kuat.

Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama aku bangun dari tidurku dan menginginkan tidur lagi. Sebuah tidur panjang yang lama dan tidak bangun lagi. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Dengan tidur, rasanya semua masalah selesai. Rasanya tubuhku sangat ringan dan lepas, tanpa beban.

Namun, aku tidak pernah mendapat yang aku inginkan. Aku masih harus bangun, memaksakan seluruh jiwaku untuk berhenti malas dan mulai bekerja. Aku masih harus melatih senyumku di kaca kamar setiap pagi agar terlihat natural. Aku harus mengatur seluruh hariku agar tidak menjadi semakin sampah atau setidaknya sesuai dengan keinginan orang-orang.

_Keinginan orang-orang._

Bagiku, itu hal paling mengerikan. Ekspektasi orang. Harapan Ayahku. Keinginan Keluarga Hyuuga. Beban Tanggung Jawab. Aku hidup untuk keinginan mereka semua. Jadi, aku harus bisa menjadi seperti yang mereka inginkan. Mengerikan sekali bukan?

"Akhirnya kau paham betapa pentingnya pendidikan," kata Ayah suatu ketika. Aku paham sedari dulu, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah peduli, tetapi Ayah juga sama tidak pedulinya terhadap perasaanku. "Dengan begini, kau bisa menghadapi dunia," lanjutnya.

_Aku ingin hidup_.

Bukan hidup hanya bernapas, makan, minum, bekerja dan tidur. Bukan, bukan kehidupan seperti itu yang aku inginkan.

_Lalu, yang seperti apa?_

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

.

"_Kau kan penerus keluarga Hyuuga."_

Aku sayang pada Hanabi, adikku. Ia memang lebih unggul segalanya dariku. Pendidikan, kesempatan, talenta, bahkan kehormatan memanjangkan rambut dan kasih sayang Ayah dia dapatkan dengan cuma-cuma. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti dia. Namun, aku tetap sayang pada Hanabi.

Hanabi adalah adikku satu-satunya. Ia selalu menjadi sekutu terkuatku di saat orang-orang hanya memandangku sebelah mata dan mencibir. Aku bahkan sudah hapal sekali apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang dibelakangku, meskipun aku tidak peduli.

Ia tidak pernah bermaksud jahat padaku, aku tahu itu. Ia ingin selalu mendukungku, apapun yang terjadi, dan aku menghargai itu. Namun, orang-orang tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Mereka melihatnya seolah aku adalah orang tidak berdaya yang butuh perlindungan adik kecilku. _Yeah_, wajar saja, karena aku bahkan tidak boleh memanjangkan rambutku. Hanabi tidak bermaksud membuatku hidup di bawah bayang-bayangnya, tetapi selama ini aku hidup di bawah bayang-bayang kehebatannya.

.

**HYUUGA NEJI**

"Uchiha," kataku.

"Hyuuga," sapanya.

Aku mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga.

"Sudah mengunjungi Hinata?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menganguk. Sama sepertinya, aku masih memakai jas hitam. Tanpa ia berbicara lebih jauh lagi, aku segera mengajaknya naik ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke depan kamar Hinata. Sudah satu tahun tempat itu tidak dihuni ataupun dimasuki.

Nyonya Hyuuga tidak bisa berhenti menjerit selama dua minggu pertama dan akhirnya didiagnosis depresi berat oleh psikiater.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Uchiha.

"Hanabi pergi acara kampus, Tuan Hyuuga menemani Nyonya Hyuuga psikoterapi," jelasku. Uchiha hanya mengangguk singkat.

Aku membuka pintu kamar Hinata, kamar yang menjadi satu-satunya peninggalan di rumah ini bahwa ia pernah begitu hidup di antara kami semua. Ia pernah begitu nyata, sebelum semuanya hancur dan pecah seperti keramik. Seperti Hinata mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

**HYUUGA HINATA**

Kata orang, musik berbicara lebih keras daripada kata-kata. Kata mereka juga musik bisa mengekspresikan berbagai perasaan yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan lewat kata-kata. Musik bisa memberikan keberanian. Itulah hebatnya dari musik.

Apakah itu benar?

Jika aku menyuarakan apa yang tidak bisa disuarakan lewat musik, apakah mereka akan mengerti? Semua yang ingin kusampaikan, akankah mereka menerimaku?

Namun, sepertinya itu omong kosong, karena setelah aku menyampaikan semuanya lewat musik, di ruang kerja, Ayah menamparku dengan sangat keras. Hanya ada kami berdua di sana. Katanya aku mempermalukannya, karena apa yang aku lakukan tidak sesuai etika.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH TOLOL SEPERTI DULU?" bentaknya.

Apa itu artinya perasaanku tidak diterima? Apa itu artinya aku ditolak?

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

_Hey Ayah, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyampaikan perasaaanku?_

.

Apakah kalian punya peraturan aneh di keluarga kalian? Kalau peraturan paling anehnya adalah dilarang keluar di atas jam 10 malam, artinya aku iri dengan kalian. Keluarga Hyuuga punya peraturan aneh yang tidak tertulis dan sudah turun-temurun sejak jaman dahulu kala. Yaitu, tentang kekuatan dan rambut.

Sedari jaman nenek moyang, lambang kekuatan dari keluarga Hyuuga adalah rambut yang panjang, maka jangan heran kalau melihat keluarga Hyuuga, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan memiliki rambut panjang, karena itu merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi Hyuuga.

Sejauh ingatanku, aku tumbuh dengan rambut pendek, cepak seperti laki-laki. Yep, kalian benar, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti yang Hyuuga junjung tinggi. Tidak masalah bagiku, tapi masalah besar bagi Ayahku, karena aku adalah anak pertamanya sekaligus penerus keluarga Hyuuga nanti.

_Penerus keluarga Hyuuga_.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kalau dunia kiamat besok, apa penting kalau aku ini penerus atau bukan?

.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Kamar Hinata benar-benar kosong. Jendelanya hanya tertutup oleh gorden tipis berwanra putih. Lemari bajunya sama sekali tidak ada baju. Meja belajar, meja _make-up_ nya tertutup oleh kain putih transparan dan tidak ada isiinya. Bantal Hinata dimasukkan ke dalam plastik bening dan kasurnya dilapisi plastik bening juga. Kamarnya seolah adalah rumah kosong yang siap dijual. Aku duduk di kasurnya yang berlapis plastik. Kutatap sekelilingku.

Ada yang bilang kalau kamar merupakan cerminan hati.

Apakah ini adalah cerminan hati Hinata. Begitu kosong, begitu hampa dan tidak ada isinya? Apakah itu yang dirasakan oleh Hinata selama ini? Kosong dan ingin menjual semua isinya pada orang asing?

Aku tidak mengerti apapun.

.

**HYUUGA NEJI**

Di belakang kediaman Hyuuga, terdapat tempat pembakaran sampah yang sangat besar. Biasanya para pelayan membakar sampah rumah di sana.

Malam hari sebelum pernikahan Hinata, aku terbangun karena suara sayup-sayup orang bekerja. Namun, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, karena biasanya masih ada pelayan yang bekerja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya atau mungkin satpam yang sedang berkeliling.

Aku baru mengecek kembali kamar Hinata dua hari setelah pemakaman dilaksanakan. Kondisi kamarnya benar-benar kosong, seperti kamar yang tidak pernah dihuni. Aku tidak ingat kapan Hinata membungkus bantal dan kasurnya dengan plastik bening. Hinata bahkan membungkus meja belajarnya dengan kain putih transparan. Gorden ungunya tidak dipasang lagi, melainkan gorden putih transparan. Aku berjalan menuju lemari bajunya dan mencelos ketika tidak melihat sehelai baju di dalam lemarinya.

Aku bisa saja pingsan detik itu, tetapi aku memaksakan kakiku berlari menuju gudang dimana aku menyimpan semua barang-barang Hinata. Setelah kubuka gudang itu dengan kasar, aku tidak menemukan satu kardus pun yang tiga bulan lalu kusimpan di sini.

_Semuanya._

Entah mengapa, aku teringat pada tempat pembakaran sampah di belakang rumah. Dengan cepat, aku berlari ke san dan membuka tutup tungkunya. Yang pertama menyambutku adalah banyaknya abu berwarna hitam, sampai-sampai aku terbatuk karena menghirup abu pembakaran itu. Banyak sekali abunya, seperti belum dibersihkan.

Lalu, di sudut mataku, aku menangkap sebuat potongan gosong yang belum menjadi abu. Aku mengambilnya dan terduduk lemas tanpa punya tenaga.

Potongan figura foto.

.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Hinata menderita.

Itulah kseimpulanku. Sebuah kesimpulan yang kubuat dengan sangat terlambat. Ia menderita dan akhirnya ia mengakhiri semuanya.

Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan di hari ulang tahun Ibunya, saat itu ia sedang memberitahu kami bahwa ia menderita. Ia kesakitan dan ia butuh pertolongan. Namun, seperti orang bodoh, kami hanya bertepuk tangan dan memujinya.

Bersorak menertawakannya karena ia menderita.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang sadar saat itu.

Termasuk aku.

.

**HYUUGA HINATA**

Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku ingin semuanya berakhir. Aku selalu menahan-nahan diriku, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa kalau aku terus melangkah maju, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Namun, sepertinya tidak cukup berhasil.

Setiap aku membuka mata, aku hanya melihat sebuah tembok besar, kokoh dan tidak tergoyahkan. Setiap kali aku berpaling dari tembok besar itu, aku hanya melihat kegelapan tak berujung. Menurut ilmu fisiologis, mata manusia mampu melihat sejauh apapun, sekecil apapun cahaya, karena itu adalah hal dasar yang mampu dilihat oleh mata manusia.

Sepertinya ilmu fisiologis mata itu tidak berlaku bagiku. Sejauh apapun aku memandang, aku tetap tidak bisa melihat cahaya. Sekecil apapun aku berharap ada cahaya, tidak ada yang terlihat. Hanya kegelapan.

Malam itu sangat hangat, dan besok aku akan menikah.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mengakhiri segalanya.

Ada 8 kardus totalnya.

Aku pernah melihat seorang pelayan memakai tungku pembakaran untuk membakar semua sampah rumah tangga di kediaman Hyuuga ini. Jadi, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat cara menyalakannya. Kumasukkan satu persatu kardus ke dalam ruang tungku dan setelah cukup panas, aku dapat melihat bara api di dalamnya.

Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang aku rasakan, jawabannya tidak ada.

Aku tidak merasakan apapun.

Sebagian diriku sudah mati terbakar malam hari itu.

.

Para _make-up_ pengantin sangat handal dalam memoles wajahku. Entah pantulan siapa yang aku lihat dari balik cermin. Sanggul tinggi yang mewah, gaun pengantin yang berkilauan. Apa ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata? Rasanya mustahil ini Hyuuga Hinata.

Sebelum _wedding organizer_ datang memanggilku ke aula gereja, aku telah keluar lebih dulu dari ruang _fitting_. Koridor belakang gereja terasa sangat panjang dan jauh, terasa berabad-abad untuk sampai ke belakang gereja, ke menara lonceng. Pintunya sudah tua dan aku harus bersusah payah untuk membukanya. Bahkan, sampai terakhir pun aku masih dipersulit untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

Tangganya tersusun dari kayu dan melingkar jauh ke atas, sangat tinggi, tetapi aku tidak gentar. Perlahan, kututup lagi pintu kayu usang di belakangku.

Kalau tanganku secara refleks membuka seluruh sanggul yang susah payah dirangkai oleh para _make-up_ pengantin, aku tidak mencegahnya. Satu persatu jepitan hitam kulepas, jalinan rambut kubebaskan, sampai akhirnya rambutku tergerai sempurna. Sejenak, aku merasa lega. Namun, aku masih belum puas.

Bukan, ini masih bukan aku.

Dengan gunting yang kuambil dari ruang _fitting_, aku mulai menggunting rambutku, sejumput demi jumput. Kakiku juga mulai melangkah menaiki tangga spiral panjang itu.

Kata orang, sebelum mati, manusia akan melakukan kilas balik hidupnya secara singkat, sesingkat yang bisa diberikan oleh dewa kematian sebelum mencabut nyawa mereka. Mungkin, itulah yang saat ini terjadi padaku. Aku mengingat semua kilas balik hidupku.

Sebagai anak pertama di keluarga Hyuuga, Kak Neji yang diadopsi oleh Ayah, lalu Ibu memberikanku balok-balok rumah untuk bermain, kemudian diakar Ayah. Lalu, lahirlah adikku, Hanabi, _ace_ Hyuuga. Bisa segalanya, digemari oleh semuanya, termasuk Ayah. Kehidupanku dimana aku tidak bisa memanjangkan rambutku karena aku ini lemah, tidak bisa apa-apa dibandingkan Hanabi dan Kak Neji. Bahkan, aku bisa merasakan nyeri dari cambukan _sensei_ kaligrafiku, yang terjadi puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Setelah aku mengingat-ingat kilas balik hidupnya, aku bertanya-tanya, apakah yang aku rasakan sekarang? Apakah aku bahagia? Karena akhirnya aku boleh memanjangkan rambutku. Karena akhirnya aku merasa diterima oleh keluarga Hyuuga, menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Kalau begitu, kenapa sekarang aku memangkas rambutku lagi? Kenapa aku dijual begitu saja oleh Ayah pada Uchiha? Apakah itu yang disebut diterima? Apakah aku ini bagian dari Hyuuga?

Kenapa orang-orang menolakku? Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa mengerti aku?

Apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan agar mereka bisa menerima aku?

_Tidak ada. Kau sudah tidak perlu melakukan apapun._

Bisikan dari mana, aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku setuju dengan suara itu.

Iya, aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun lagi. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa. Mengekspresikan perasaanku, berusaha mereset hidupku. Aku sudah melakukan semuanya.

_Sekarang, kau bisa beristirahat._

Isirahat.

Kata itu mengandung banyak arti bagiku. Sedari dulu, aku ingin sekali isirahat dan tidak terbangun lagi. Tidur lama dan panjang. Untuk apa aku bangin tetapi menginginkan kematian? Aku tidak butuh motivasi untuk hidup.

Benar, sekarang saatnya aku untuk istirahat.

Sinar matahari terasa menyengat dari atas sini. Lonceng gereja disebelahku, terdiam kaku. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghantam kami berdua, tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang bergerak. Cuaca yang sangat cerah dan memabukkan.

Di atas sini aku bisa mendengar segalanya dengan jelas. Burung gereja yang bersiul-siul, angin yang bernyanyi, suara daun-daun yang berdansa, sampai suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di kejauhan. Kenapa aku baru menemukan tempat ini sekarang?

Meski begitu, aku bersyukur akhirnya aku menemukan tempat indah ini.

Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk beristirahat.

Gunting itu sudah kehilangan makna bagiku. Rambutku sudah kupangkas habis, seperti aku kecil dulu. Hinata si Lemah. Hinata si Pecundang yang tidak pantas menjadi penerus keluarga Hyuuga.

Namun, itulah aku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan Hinata yang berlatih setiap pagi di cermin agar terlihat bahagia. Bukan Hinata dengan rambut panjang. Bukan Hinata si wanita sempurna tunangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Persetan dengan itu semua.

Ya, aku akan beristirahat sekarang. Dan untuk selamanya.

.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan di sini.

Semua sudah selesai.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan kututup lagi pintu kamarnya. Seperti menutup sebuah buku yang sudah tamat.

"_Rest in peace_ Hinata."

.

**SELESAI.**

* * *

A/N: jadi, bagaimana? Judul cerita ini diambil dari sebuah lagu milik Young the Giant berjudul Cough Syrup. Adegan Hinata menyanyi itu gak semua lirik saya ambil, hanya sebagian. Kalau para pembaca penasaran dengan lagu tersebut, bisa di cari di youtube.

Rasanya, ini cerita tentang _suicide_ pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, apalagi alur yang sengaja saya buat acak.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran

Tidak dipungut biaya apapun dan tidak ada keuntungan apapun bagi saya dalam pembuatan cerita ini

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini, karena saya menikmati proses pengetikannya

Salam,

Sigung-chan


End file.
